philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Channel
Hope Channel is a Christian lifestyle television network owned by the Seventh-day Adventist Church. The network operates globally, with 44 Hope Channels worldwide, each providing programs contextualized to the language and culture of their audience. Focusing on balanced, Christian living, Hope Channel programs cover topics such as mind, body, spirit, family, and community. Hope Channel is available on DirecTV channel 368 in the United States of America, via Roku, Hope Channel app available at App Store for Apple users and at Google Play Store for Android users, and online at www.HopeTV.org. Hope Channel Network Hope Channel is broadcast throughout the world: On satellite *Hope Channel (HC) - English (North and Central America) *Hope Channel International (HCI) - English *Hope Channel Deaf - Sign language and Closed-captioned programming in English, German and Portuguese *Hope Channel Inter-America (Official channel in English for the Inter-American Division) *Esperanza TV Interamérica (Official channel in Spanish for the Inter-American Division) *Espérance TV Interamérique (Official channel in French for the Inter-American Division) *Hope Channel Australia (HCA) - English *Hope Channel India (HCI)-Hindi, English, Tamil, Telghu *Esperanza TV - Spanish (North and Central America) *Nuevo Tiempo - Spanish (South America) *Novo Tempo - Portuguese (Brazil) *Speranta - Romanian *Hope Channel American Samoa (Samoan, English) *Hope Channel Europe (HCE) - English, Romanian, Portuguese, Czech, French, Italian, Norwegian, Russian and Ukrainian - Hope Channel Ukraine *Hope TV Fiji Islands-Hindi * Al-Waad TV - Arabic (North Africa and Middle East) *Hope Channel Deutsch - German *Hope Channel France - French *Hope Channel Indonesia - Indonesian *Hope Channel Philippines - Filipino/Tagalog/Cebuano * Hope Channel UK *Hope Channel Polska - Polish *Hope Channel Korea - Korean *Hope Channel-Ghana: Goes on air on July 1, 2018. *Hope Channel Middle East Internet channels *Hope Channel Southeast Asia - Internet portal of Hope Channel Southeast Asia *Hope Channel Czech - Czech Hope tv web portal *Hope Channel Norge - Norwegian *Hope Channel China - Chinese *Hope Channel Ukraine - Ukraine & Russian Internet portal of Hope Channel Ukraine *Hope Channel Russia - Russian Internet portal of Hope Channel Russia OnDemand channels *Hope Channel South Pacific - English See also * Media ministries of the Seventh-day Adventist Church * Glorystar - Official North American Satellite Equipment Distributor References External links * * Hope Channel Deaf * Hope Channel South Pacific (english) * Hope Channel UK * Hope Channel Spanish - North and Central America * Hope Channel Spanish - South America * Hope Channel Portuguese * Hope Channel Romania * Hope Channel Southeast Asia * Hope Channel International in Africa website * Hope Channel Europe website * Hope Channel France website * Hope Channel Germany website * Hope Channel Norway website * Hope Channel Russia website * * Hope Channel China * Hope channel Czech * Hope Channel India * Hope Channel Philippines * Hope Channel Japan * Adventist Television Network Category:Christian media companies Category:Christian television networks Category:Seventh-day Adventist media Category:American television networks Category:Religious television stations in the United States Category:Television channels and stations established in 2003 Category:2003 establishments in the United States